Optical devices that emit optical radiation have a wide range of applicability, including in Light Detection And Ranging (LIDAR), communications, and biomedical devices. Light with a micron-scale wavelength allows for 0.001° angular resolution, when used for imaging, and antenna gain of more than 100 dB from a modest 10 cm×10 cm aperture, when used for communication. Such light has a frequency in the hundreds of terahertz range and wide operating bandwidths, allowing for high-speed data-transmission and three-dimensional imaging with sub-millimeter range resolution. In addition, optical beams at this wavelength have wide windows of low atmospheric absorption, allowing for long-range propagation over terahertz of optical bandwidth.